The instant invention relates generally to differential gear drives and more specifically it relates to a drive train energy system which provides a mechanism to help maintain the wheel speed of a motor vehicle at high speeds.
There are available various conventional differential gear drives which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.